Evan The Mental Can Love
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: Dr Kabuto Yakushi, physchologist for Suna and Konoha's combined mental institute. His has five patients Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara...Not good with summaries...anyway this will contain YAOI. Gaanaru, one sided SasuNaru and one sided Sakusasu...other pairings as well...Don't like then don't read...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N…this is AU (Authors Universe)…it will also contain YAOI…main pairs GaaNaru (Seme Gaara and Uke Naruto) one sided SakuSasu and SasuNaru. Also there will be ShikaTem and KankuKiba…If you do not like then don't read… rated M for certain scenes…Thank you **

**Even the Mental Love**

**Chapter 1: History**

Like every other day Dr Yakushi walked up to the double sliding doors. Like every other day he would have to deal with his patients, who seem to get worse by the day. He is a Psychologist working at Suna and Konoha's combined mental institute. He has at least five patients who are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku, Sakura Haruno and Sai. The last boy had no last name but it didn't bother him. His job was to just make sure his patients get better, which was proving difficult for him. Dr Yakushi walks down to floor 0, which was actually the basement. At first it was only the boys down there but when he was assigned to Sakura he had her moved down there as well. That was probably a mistake as all boys despise her. Especially Gaara and Sasuke. Although he doesn't know why they dislike her. He won't move her back though as it was much easier having her down there with all of them.

They were the only ones in the basement. Now the basement wasn't really for serious cases but they were sent there because it seemed they only got along with each other, though barely, and caused ruckus with other patients. It's a miracle that they haven't killed the girl yet. Although the blonde, Naruto, seems to like her so I guess they aren't doing anything for his sake. Sai doesn't mind her either but he has his moments. It's only the other two really that have a problem with her. I don't know why, she's hardly by them, mostly because they threaten her, and mostly by Naruto. Since they were in the basement they were free to walk around, not that there was much down there that they would have access to. Food was brought to them and there was a bathroom or two down there. There was also a therapy room. he did not like that room. it was creepier than his uncle Orochimaru…and that's saying something.

When he entered the floor he immediately noticed his patients. Gaara was just sitting and staring into space, Sasuke was reading, Sai was bugging Naruto and Sakura who seemed to be having a deep conversation. "Good morning guys" he shouts out with a little enthusiasm. All but Gaara and Sasuke greet him. "How are you guys doing?" he asks them casually. "Hn" Sasuke grunts while glaring at him. "We were okay until Sai started annoying us" Sakura says with a glare. Sai just gives his usual fake smile and turns his attention towards me. "I'm doing fine Dr Yakushi" he speaks out. he nods his head looking at the red head who hasn't even said a word yet. "Gaara-san, did you get some sleep?" he asks him. He nods his head. "How much?" he asks again "2 hours" this time he nods his head. He'll have to ask him later if it was a nightmare. Not like the red head would tell him. Gaara has been in this institute since he was 12 with a nightmare disorder and intermitted explosive disorder. The latter has gone away with behavioural therapy. Although he started changing when Naruto befriended him, so he didn't know if it was the therapy or Naruto that helped him with that. The red head, after a while, refused to sleep, saying that if he didn't sleep nothing will get him. He developed Insomnia over the years; it was amazing how the red head was still at least a little sane. Usually patients with this type of Insomnia go a little mad or something can happen to their organs or something like that.

Naruto, now he was a different case. His been here since he was 16. He had major depression, even though he hid it with smiles and cheery talk. He was also HPD (Histrionic Personality Disorder). His still HPD and tries to get attention from others, but in the wrong way. He would fight and pull pranks and that's also why he was sent down here. He even fought with his three male friends before. Although that time it was the others that aggravated him. Sakura, well she just had PTED (Posttraumatic Embitterment Disorder). Poor girl was raped as a young girl. And that was by her own father. She was 13 when he first raped her and when she was 14 her dad sold her body to different men. He was sick and luckily in jail for his crimes. She's recovering slowly but still fears that her dad will break out and come for her. She was a little paranoid but that was to be expected from a girl who was a sex slave for four years.

Sai and Sasuke stories are the same. Both being antisocial. Well Sai was just antisocial whereas Sasuke had a major depression disorder and Posttraumatic Embitterment Disorder, like Sakura. When Sasuke was about 7 his brother had killed his whole family, this left the boy traumatized and emotionally depressed. Sai, well nobody knew why he was the way he was. He wouldn't tell anybody. It angered some of his psychologists to no end and that's why they gave up on him. Dr Yakushi wouldn't though. He never gives up, he will find out why the strange man was the way he was.

The five patients were in their early twenties and in Kabuto's opinion, they should be out in the world, and not in some mental institute. Gaara and Sasuke were 23, Sakura 22 along with Naruto. Sai was the oldest, being 24. They were all orphans basically. Gaara had siblings. Both worked here. One being a nurse and the other a Psychiatrist. They rarely visited their baby brother but that doesn't bother the red head. Then again not a lot did.

Dr Yakushi loved his job but his patients all had the same thing in common. They were all stubborn and didn't like help from others…he only had them as patients for a month at least and all he thought was that he _really _had his work cut out for him…

_**Yay! The first chapter…hope you liked…I know its short but chapters will get longer…this is only the first chapter anyway…I thought of writing this story for a while now and I just thought 'what the heck, let's give it a try' hope you liked it…if you review I'll update faster…and I like reviews…so REVIEW….**_

_**Thankies!**_

_**Deaths-Radiant-Flower**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: strong language…Yaoi (Boy X Boy) possible character death…yeah…**

[Actions e.g.…sigh] **actions**

_**Inner Sakura **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters…I wish I did though.**

**Even the Mental Can Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura's POV **

"Fuck off Sai!" I shout baring my teeth at the annoying ass that keeps bothering me and Naruto. "Could you guys maybe get along for five seconds?!" Naruto shouts, getting up and storming off with a huff. He had a dark aura around him. I glare at Sai. "Look what you did asshole!" I shout at him. He just gives me one of his fake smiles and turns around. It's like he makes it his duty to annoy me and piss me off. I fucking hate him. I hate him more than my stupid mother. Stupid bitch knew what her fucked up husband was doing to me and did nothing. Although I can never hate anybody as much as I hate my, sorry excuse for a human being, father. It's probably Sai's fault that Sasuke-kun hates me. He probably put some crap in the raven's head and now Sasuke hates me. Gaara also. Sai ruins everything. His messing up mine and Naruto's friendship. Naruto's the only friend I have. When they moved me down here I lost all my friends in sector 3. And I had a lot of friends…

I walk to the blonde's room. I know that when his in this type of mood that he needs a friend. That's why he was by me. We were having a real deep conversation until Mr Unemotional showed up and ruined it. Like he ruins everything else. The bastard. I knock on the blonde's door twice before it's opened. Naruto side steps to let me in. His room was clean and I stare at it. "Naruto, when did you clean your room?" I ask the blonde. Usually his room was untidy as he was too lazy to clean it up. "I cleaned it last night…couldn't sleep and I was bored..." I nod my head at him and make my way to his bed. "Naruto, before Sai interrupted us, the idiot, you wanted to tell me something" I speak, trying to continue the conversation we were having. "Naw its okay…" he mumbles out. I glare at him. "You better tell me" I say lifting my fists. Naruto sweat drops. "S-Sakura-Chan last time you hit me my nose broke!" He shouts pulling his hands up in defence. "Tell me Naruto" I say threateningly. "[sigh] fine…don't hate me afterwards…" I nod my head for him to continue.

"I think I like Gaara…" I just laugh at him. "Stop laughing I'm serious!" the blonde shouts at me. "N-n-n-Naruto…oh my god! That's so adorable! I always knew you were gay!" I shout out, having a little fan moment. I loved boy love. It was freaken adorable. And hwat. Not as hwat as Sasuke. Sasuke was drop dead gorgeous. "Sakura!" a voice snaps me from my thoughts. "What?" I ask "you had hearts in your eyes for a second…" he mutters. "Oh…Sorry had a fan girl moment there." I say in a cheerful voice. "Sakura…what do I do?" Naruto asks me looking down. "Well…you could do what I did when I told Sasuke-kun that I like him…it could work…" I suggest. He shakes his head. "Sakura…that failed miserably…And I don't think Glomping Gaara and then kissing him would work…think rationally here" I glare at him for speaking about my failure. _**You did bring it up. **_"Since when do you think rationally?" I ask the blonde. "Point…but this is Gaara we're talking about…" he says with a dejected sigh. "Naruto, Gaara wouldn't do anything to you…you know that. His very protective over you and hitting you or something will destroy the purpose" he just looks down. "I don't want to force myself onto him Saku…. "I stare at him blankly. "Then don't do anything…not yet anyway…wait until you have enough proof to do anything like that"… _**rather don't be bold like I was with Sasuke-kun. **_Inner me thinks sadly. "Yeah…thanks anyway!" he shouts, brightening up. I grin at the now happy blonde. If only I could talk to Gaara…I could ask him how he feels about Naruto…but the red head doesn't like me…maybe I should give it a try any way…not like he can kill me… I hope…

With that train of thought I exited the blonde's room and headed back to the 'Hanging' area, where I found Gaara reading a book. His either reading, painting or doing nothing at all. His also by Naruto a lot so you gotta wonder if he maybe likes the blonde back…its possible. I walk cautiously to the red head and just as I was about to tap him on the shoulder he spoke. "Don't touch me" he snaps. How did he even know I was going to tap his shoulder? I'm not even in front of him…scary. "Uhm…hi…" I say awkwardly. My answer is silence. As usual, that's his answer for anything and everything. He only speaks now and then but that usually to threat or mock someone. He talks to Naruto normally though…Maybe he does like the blonde but is too dense to realize it…"Uhm…I wanted to talk to you…about Naruto…" he just lifts his head from the book and tilts his head, a form of lifting an eyebrow, which he was deprived of. I suppress a blush at the gesture. "What is it?" he asks voice low. "Could we talk somewhere else? Don't want Sai or Sasuke-kun to hear us" he just stares at me blankly, and then nods his head. "Your room or my room?" I ask again even though I know he will say his room. He doesn't really like going into others rooms, except Naruto. I grin deviously, which earned me a weird look from Gaara. "My room" I nod my head and follow after the red head, hoping to any god up there that he doesn't kill me…

**Gaara's POV**

I never bring other people in my room, except maybe Naruto, but he is one of my special persons along with my siblings. I haven't seen them in a while though…Naruto's been pretty distant too. Maybe he doesn't like me anymore. No Naruto's not that type a person…is he? I open my door and side step to let the pinkette in. I don't feel comfortable with her in my own personal quarters but this about Naruto and I'd do anything for then blonde. I walk past the girl and sit on the edge of my bed. She just stands there awkwardly rubbing her arms. "You may sit" I say with no emotion. "Thanks…" she mutters then sits opposite to me. "What's wrong with Naruto?" I ask her, voice still void of emotion. "Well nothing actually…" she says smiling nervously. "Then why do you want to talk to me…about him" I add the last part with a whisper. "I just wanted to know how you feel about him…you know…if you like him…" my eyes widen a bit. I wasn't expecting a question like that…"He is my friend of course I like him" a say simply. "No…more liking as in more than a friend…like I like Sasuke" "Oh…" I look down at my hands. I was starting to doubt that I only liked the blonde as a friend…ever since those dreams started…I didn't understand them though…maybe I should ask her…

"I have been having strange dreams, whenever I do get sleep…its not the usual nightmare…these dreams were more…sexual than anything else…." I whisper feeling embarrassed that I was even telling her this. These are my personal dreams and I shouldn't be telling her…but I want to understand them…."Explain the dreams to me..." I don't look at her when I explain the dreams…"I never remember them fully but usually the parts are I do are very detailed…all of them are of me and Naruto…doing things we shouldn't" I hear her hum and I look at her only to find a grin on her face. "What?" I ask confused to her sudden behaviour. Her grin just widens and she almost looked like a Cheshire cat. "Well it seems like your attracted to the blonde…sexually anyway…have you been getting weird feelings around him?" I just glare at her "What are you? My psychologist?" my glare hardens when she starts laughing. "I'm trying to help you, don't get so defensive…now answer the question Mr Panda Man" my glare just hardens but she seems unfazed. "Yes…I get weird feelings when I'm near him…" she becomes serious and I wondered if she was bipolar…her and the blonde could possibly be bipolar what with their mood changes…"What type of feelings?"

"Your persistent…" she just shakes her head. "What feelings?" I sigh, this girl was difficult. I lift my hand up and place it on the place where my heart should be, her eyes following my movements. "It beats rapidly whenever I'm near him…and when I'm not it aches…what is it that I'm feeling?" she looks at me kindly and I was a little taken aback by the look. Only Naruto looks at me with those eyes…"Gaara…do you know what love is?" my hand absently lifts to the scar above my left eye. I had carved it when I was 13…it was to remind me that I should only love my self…and that's what I did until Naruto changed me…but regardless to the Kanji I don't know what the true meaning of love is…"No" i didn't think she could hear me as my voice was so soft. Almost feather like. But I knew she heard me by the sad look she pointed at me. "Love is not really something you can describe…its something you feel. Its when you want to protect someone…make them happy…when you don't want to let them go…You'd even die for them" her eyes soften as she explains. I nod my head. "What does love have to do with this anyway?"

She looks at me before smiling softly. "I think you love him" my eyes widen at her. "How could I love him when I barely know what the emotion is?" Sakura just shakes her head and gives me a sharp look "I told you, it's something you feel…it's not something you can learn" Just as I was going to comment on that we heard a loud noise coming from the 'Hanging area' we both make our way out of my room and to the place where we thought the noise came from. We heard cussing and it sounded a lot like Naruto. That's new. The blonde never uses bad words, unless his been pissed off to no end. When we entered the large room it was to see Sasuke being held by the throat by a very angry blonde. One could almost see nine demon fox tails swaying aggressively. I hear a gasp next to me before a swoosh of wind grazes me. Sakura tries to pull the blonde away from the raven but her attempts are futile. "Don't just stand there! Help!" she shouts at me. I don't waste my time and quickly try to get the blonde away from the, smirking Raven? "Do that again and I'll fucking castrate you!" Naruto shouts at Sasuke. "Naruto" I call trying to stop him from doing anything else. I loosen his grip and turns around. He takes my hand into his and pulls me away with him, muttering something about stupid Emo jerks.

I'm dragged to the blonde's room. our hands were still intertwined and I thought I would die of a heart attack with my heart beating so fast. "Stupid Sasuke…I should've seen that coming…stupid me" he rambles. "What happened?" I ask trying to understand why he was so violent with the Uchiha. "Nothing important…" "Naruto…" I start "Seriously! Its nothing…Sasuke just pissed me off…that's all" I just sigh. "I was actually going to ask if you could give me my hand back" Naruto just looks at out intertwined hands and blushes. "S-sorry…" he says, but still doesn't let go of my hand. He squeezes it before letting go, my hand falling limp next to me. "Gaara…can I ask you something?" he whispers after a long silence. I nod my head at him. "Do… You like….m-me?" he stutters out. "You are my friend" I say as if it was obvious. "Oh…" he says looking down. I take the blondes hand into mine again and give it a squeeze, hoping that it will cheer him up. Luckily the blonde looked up at me and smiled brightly. The smile sent my stomach into a fluttering rage. God I'm acting like a school girl in front of her crush…or Sakura in front of Sasuke…

_Chapter 2! I swear that the next chapter will be longer…hopefully…anyway! How was it? I made Gaara a little talkative in this chapter…sorry if you didn't like it…it needed to be done…oh and I was wanting to make Gaara and Sakura like brother and sister in further chapters but I wanted to see what you guys would say first…please feel free to pm me…I would really like to put some of your ideas in the story…mine are too boring…I think…_

_**Gaara: you talk too much…**_

_**Me:…that hurt gaa-chan[single tear drops]**_

_**Gaara… [Sweat drops]**_

_**Naruto: [pops up in from nowhere…magic I tell you] please review, favorite and follow…I'll give you a hug! And I'll share my ramen with you!**_

_**Me: You never share your Ramen with me… [Starts crying] **_

_**Kakashi: Naruto! You should feel ashamed of yourself! Say sorry to this young man.**_

_**Me: I'm a girl! [glares at Kakashi] **_

_**Kakashi: [sweat drops] well I got to go...[disappears in a poof of smoke] **_

_**Me: enough of that! Review, favorite and follow...dunno when the next chapter will be up since I have exams but anyway…**_

_**Deaths-Radiant-Flower**_

_**P.S…don't forget to review and pm for ideas…love ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I want to thank the people who did review… ….anyway…here's chapter 3!_

**Warnings: strong language…Hehe oh and there's a naughty scene in here…you have been warned! It's minor though since it's a Handsome! (Ha-ha, get it?)**

[Actions e.g.…sigh] **actions**

_**Inner Sakura**_

**Even The Mental Can Love**

**Chapter 3: Accidents do happen Naruto's POV**

I wake up with a jolt. Panting and sweating. I rake my hand through my wet hair and grimace. "Not again" I whisper with a groan. This was the third time this week that I had a sexual dream about Gaara. I feel a throbbing sensation between my legs. I groan out, I hate this. I hope nobodies in the bathroom…I don't think I'll be able to stand the embarrassment…why does life have to be so cruel? [Sigh] this was all so troublesome. I guess I'll just have to relieve myself. I quickly go up to my door and make sure that it was locked. Don't want anybody walking in on me. I sit back on my bed and remove my boxers, wincing when the cold air touches my member. God I didn't want to do this…I felt ashamed and I just wanted this to go quick. I grab the shaft and start stroking it, biting down the moans that threatened to escape my mouth. I did not want to be heard. I slowed down my pace and rubbed my thumb across the slit, a muffled moan escaping my mouth. I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I really didn't want to do this. I speed up my pace, wanting to get this over with. When I finally released, I was panting and sweating. I calm my breathing and sit for a while, before gasping as I realized something. "Oh God" I whispered, silently cursing myself. My sheets were probably fucked up…"Great" I mumble, angry with myself.

I get up and wipe myself off, looking at my sheets. There actually wasn't a big mess, but there still was a mess. 'oh well, someone will clean that anyway…' it wasn't the first time that I have done this, and I'm pretty sure that every single guy living in here has done this…even Sai. Although I wouldn't be too sure about Gaara. His not as perverted as Sai and he is definitely nothing like Sasuke-teme. The bastard. I take the sheets off and throw them in my wash basket, along with my dirty laundry. I put some fresh clothes on and head outside for breakfast. 'Wonder what we eating' I think in my head. Yesterday we had bacon and egg, I wanted ramen, but they wouldn't give me it. These people are mean and when I complained to Dr Yakushi, he said that Ramen wasn't a good food source and that it was the reason that I was so short. His supposed to be my Psychologist, not my food doctor…or whatever you call them. I walk into our 'Hanging' room. It was like a hanging room, we just sat around anyway. We weren't allowed out cause we fight with the other patients. I can't help it….sometimes the others get on my nerves…

When I walked into the small room, I was greeted by Sakura, who was sitting a couch reading a book. She puts the book down and comes over to me. "Hey Naru" she says cheerfully, hugging me as well. "Morning Sakura-Chan" I greet back. I look around the room. "Where's everybody?" I ask as I notice the empty room. "They went to their rooms after eating breakfast…except Gaara…He just bathed then went back to his room" she whispers the last part and I think for a few seconds. "Okay, I wanna eat first and then we can go to him…if that's okay…" she nods her head and I go to the eating area, which was still basically in the same room. Damn, we had eggs and bacon again. Man I wish they'd make us something else. I eat my food, not really one to pass food up. When I finished I wash my hands and brush my teeth. I and Sakura make our way to Gaara's room, knocking softly.

The door is opened shortly by a very groggy looking red head. "What's wrong Gaara?" I hear Sakura ask behind me. He just shakes his head and side steps to let us in. it was weird, usually he only let me in his room, but he let Sakura in as well. Maybe he is starting to trust her. Why he was, I don't know… we walk into his room, Sakura sitting in the lone chair and me sitting on his bed, like I always do. "So, what's wrong Gaara?" I ask this time, knowing that he won't answer Sakura. He gives me a hesitant look before opening his mouth to speak. "Nothing is wrong, just tired…" he mumbles out quickly. I nod my head. "Did you sleep last night?" I knew about his insomnia and I asked him regularly if he had got some sleep. "No" he whispers out. "Didn't Dr Yakushi give you something to sleep?" he nods his head. "They don't always work, and when they do, it's not for long anyway" I nod my head. "Have you tried meditating" Sakura speaks up. "Yes I have, it helps to keep me more relaxed, but it doesn't help me sleep" he mutters out, looking miserable. "It's okay Gaa-cookie, you'll sleep again someday" I say, hugging the red head. "Aww, you guys are so adorable!" I hear Sakura squeal at us. I let go of the red head and look away, trying to hide the blush on my face. "Ha-ha, very funny" I say sarcastically, giving Sakura a death glare, which just makes her laugh. "You guys are so easy to make fun of!" she shouts, clutching her sides to keep herself from falling.

I pout, knowing that my glares will do nothing to her. "You're a big meanie!" I shout, crossing my arms across my chest. "I'm only teasing you Naruto" you mumbles with a soft giggle. The room went quiet after that. I felt uncomfortable and started fidgeting; Sakura noticed this and opens her mouth to speak. "So…Why did you try to kill Sasuke-kun yesterday?" both of them look at me intensely and I contemplate if I should tell them or not. "Uhm…no reason, Sasuke was just being a teme" I mumble, scratching my head nervously. "That was not nothing, I swear I saw the devil in your eyes, Naruto" Sakura glares at me and I sigh. Guess I'll have to tell them.

"Okay, since you want to know so badly then I will tell you, starting from the beginning…After me and you spoke-" I point at the pinkette. "I left my room a few minutes after you did…well anyway I went to go annoy Sasuke, since you guys weren't in the room…long story short, Sasuke and I managed to get ourselves in a very suggestive position…how I don't know, I guess we were tackling each other for a stupid reason. I tried to push him off of me but he wouldn't budge and then…he kissed me…I got really angry and punched him. He just smirked and that angered me more so I pushed him against the wall. Of course Sasuke, being the pervert he was, made a snide comment, and that's when I started threatening to castrate him…about the time you guys walked in" I explain, looking down at my hands. I didn't even want to look at Sakura. I know that she loves Sasuke and now I could have possibly ruined any hope she had of him ever liking her back. She probably hates me now. "I'm sorry" I find myself mumbling out.

I feel arms wrap around me. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault…stop crying" Gaara's deep voice speaks up. Was I crying? I lift my hand and glide them down my surprisingly wet cheeks. "I'm not crying I had something in my eyes" I lie. "That's the lamest excuse ever" I chuckle at him. I look up into and mumble a thank you before looking over at Sakura. She looked paler than usual. "Sakura…I'm sorry that this happened…" I apologise. She shakes her head. "No…don't be…I gotta go…" she mutters before getting up and leaving the room. "Great, now Sakura hates me…you probably hate me as well…" I look down at my hands. This was probably going to be the worst day ever. I hear Gaara sigh and look up. His eyes lock with mine and I had to suppress a shiver. "Sakura doesn't hate you, she's just upset. And I could never hate you" he says the last part quickly. I smile at him. He always knew the right things to say in situations like this. That's what I like about him. He may seem all uncaring and mean, but he is exactly the opposite, you just have to get to know him more to see his good side…

Unlike most people, I don't judge people before I know them, and I don't judge them from their outer shell. I judge them from what's on the inside, and as much as Gaara would like to deny it, his soft and mushy on the inside. He keeps a hard outer shell to protect the soft inners. And I worked hard to crack his outer shell, and I'm happy that I did…

**Sai's POV**

I was working on a new sketch when Sakura ran out of Gaara's room. She looked upset. What happened? She was in there with Naruto and the red head, so I'm guessing that the blonde told her about what happened yesterday. Honestly, who didn't see that coming? I always knew that the Raven liked Naruto. Just by the way he acts towards the blonde. I guess Sakura was too blinded by her own 'Love' for Sasuke that she didn't pay attention to who the raven was crushing on. Maybe I should just go and cheer her up. I usually annoy her but I think I should do this, to make up for all the times I have made her angry. Sighing, I get up and head towards the pinkette's room. I knock lightly, hoping she could hear it. "Come in" she sniffs at the end. Was she crying? Oh well. I enter the room to find her sulking on her bed. "Hey ugly" I call out; using the nickname I gave her. "I'm not in the mood for you nonsense Sai, go away" she mutters out.

"I'll behave" I find myself saying. "Good, cause if you don't, I will kick your ass out of my room" she threatens. I give her a fake smile and sit down at the foot of her bed. "So…What's wrong?" I ask her, fake smile still in place. She sniffs again and looks up at me. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were stained with tears. "Naruto told me what Sasuke did…" I was right. It was because of Sasuke. "We all saw that one coming, Sakura" she throws a pillow at me. "You are such a dick! How is that supposed to help me! Asshole!" I just continue smiling at her. She only cries further. "No wonder Sasuke-kun never liked me back. He has been Gay the whole time…why didn't I see this coming?" she asks herself. "You were too blinded by your own love for him that you didn't think about his own growing feelings for…well Naruto…And your also annoying so that's another reason why he never liked you back…" I don't think the last part made her feel any better…or the whole sentence.

"Sai, why are you here? Do you want to make me feel worse than I already do?" she asks me. I shake my head. "No…I actually came to cheer you up…" she looks surprised for a moment until her face goes neutral. "Sai, you are always annoying and pissing me off. Since when do you want to cheer me up? Since when did you even care?" she asks and she sounded offended. I don't answer her. She sighs and looks away from me. I get up to leave, making slow steps towards the door. "Wait" I stop dead in my tracks. "Please stay" Her voice was soft and for once I felt like obeying her. "Okay" I say as I turn around and sit back down. This time I sat closer to her, she didn't seem to mind though. "I'm sorry for all the times that I make you angry at me…I only want to be your friend and I read in a book that friends usually give each other funny nicknames…I don't think you're that ugly…your forehead is just a little too big and your flat chested, but I don't think your ugly"

Her eyes were wide and something flashes in her eyes. She crosses her legs and glares at me half-heartedly. "You know Sai, I don't know if I should be flattered because you said you don't think I'm that ugly or angry because even when you said that you still insult me" she mumbles out. I smile at her, and a real smile this time. She looks at me and smiles herself. "You should give people real smiles instead of the fake ones you dish out to us" I shake my head. "Others do not give me reason to smile, and it said in a book I read that friends always smile around each other" I say in a calm voice. She shakes her head. "Please stop reading this book; it's not helping you make friends…its helping you make enemies" She sighs and then chuckles. "Sasuke's my friend" I mumble out. Sasuke was my only friend in this place but even with him I never smiled for real. Saying the ravens name was a bad idea as she just starts crying again.

Curse me for not knowing what to do in situations like this. I read once in a book that friends comfort each other by means of hugs. I get up and move closer to her, wrapping her in my arms. This was a new experience for me. I have never hugged nor have I ever hugged someone. I felt awkward. I didn't know if I was even doing this right. "Thanks" I hear Sakura sniff. I look down at her and smile. "No problem" I speak back. "Why can't you act like this always?" I give her a confused look. "Do you want me to hug you always?" I ask her. She blushes at this and I smirk for an unknown reason. "N-no! I meant why you can't be nice!" I smile at her. "I'm sure that you meant that" I chuckle when she tries to hit me on the chest. "Your attempts are futile" I tease. She only pouts and I find myself looking at her lips.

Our faces were close and just one move [I move my face and inch] and our lips would lock. Sakura's eyes go wide and her body freezes. My eyes were still wide open and I dint know if I should close them or not. When Sakura's lips started moving against mine and her eyes fluttered closed, so did mine. I didn't know what I was doing and I felt a funny feeling in my stomach. I didn't like this. I part from Sakura and run out of them room, leaving the pinkette all wide eyed and hurt looking, the look on her face giving my heart a tug…I didn't have time to deal with these new feelings…

**Normal POV**

It was dead quiet in the basement. Dr Yakushi just left after his half hour session with each of his patients. Today they all seemed to be in strange moods. Sasuke was more brooding then he ever was, Sai was more quiet than usual, Sakura was acting depressed along, Gaara seemed to be on edge and Naruto seemed to have been the only one that was acting all normal. Although it all looked forced on the blondes side. Kabuto didn't know what was wrong and neither would answer his questions. His patients all in all were frustrating but he wasn't going to give up on them, he wasn't like that.

The young adults were all sitting in their 'Hanging' room and eating supper. The atmosphere was thick and tense. Everybody was ignoring Sasuke, Sai and Sakura were ignoring each other, Gaara was being his normal quiet self and Naruto felt too awkward to talk. All in all they were not enjoying dinner, and the security guard watching over them wasn't making it easier. Their guard was Shikamaru, Gaara's sister's boyfriend. He felt awkward standing there. It wasn't always like this and he though the whole situation was too troublesome to deal with. He just wanted to sleep or look at the stars. Either would be very relaxing, but he couldn't do the latter since it was pouring outside. "You guys are all so bothersome. Gaara, your siblings are going to be visiting you tomorrow morning, you better be ready" Shikamaru drawls out looking at the red head lazily. Said red head nods his head and finishes his meal. Shikamaru sighs. They were really too bothersome for his liking. He can't blame them; they were in a mental institute basically. But still, they were so troublesome…

_Chapter 3! I'm sorry that your only getting it now…I procrastinated this chapter…sorry...I guess you guys can already see what's going to happen between Sai and Sakura…Yes it will be SaiSaku…if you don't like that pairing I'm sorry, but that's how the story is going to end up…Also I'm sorry if you didn't like the beginning of the chapter…It was awkward writing that cause my best friend was in the room…okay it wasn't that awkward since my best friend is a guy and he is gay :3 I love my best friend...He gives me tips ;) _

_Anyway…Chapter 4 should be up soon…since I will have lots of off days from school (because I don't write on some days) so I will have more time to write. Hehe…got some questions for ya'll_

_1: How was this chapter?_

_2: What do you think about SaiSaku?_

_3: What do you think about Gaara and Sakura having a brotherly/sisterly bond?_

_Please review…and Favorite…and follow…but mostly review…_

_Love ya'll!_

_Deaths-Radiant-Flower_

_P.S. I'm really sorry that this chapter wasn't as long as some wouldve hoped it to be...I swear that it will be longer next time...:)_e botht the pinkette. from thebadly then i ura er. h


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! So here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy…I made it as long as I could…_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Warnings: strong language**

**Even The Mental Can Love**

**Chapter 4: New Person…**

**Normalness **

Tense could be the only word to describe the atmosphere In the basement. Dr Yakushi felt awkward standing there in front of his patients. "ah-hm" he coughs to clear his throat. He had some news to tell them. "So, I wanted to tell you that you guys will be getting a new night guard" they all just stare at him "Where's Asuma?" Sakura asks. "His wife, Kurenai had a baby and he thought it would be better if he took day shift with Shikamaru instead of night with Gai" They all stare at him. "I never knew that his wife was pregnant..." Naruto says with a grin. "Hn, can we go now?" Sasuke says grumpily. Dr Yakushi nods his head. "Yes, you may leave and Gaara get ready, your siblings will be here soon" he mutters, looking at the red head. Said red head just nods his head and leaves for his room, the others doing the same.

**Gaara's POV**

I didn't want to see Kankuro and Temari today. I know that they hurt when they see me in here and it hurts to know that I'm the cause of their pain. Kankuro and Temari are the only family I have left. We were always close when we were younger and we still are. That's why I know that it hurts them to see me in a mental institute. I hear a few lazy knocks on my door before it's opened to reveal Shikamaru, Temari's boyfriend. "Come Gaara, your Siblings are here. You have an hour" he says lazily. I nod my head. "Why an hour, It's usually only half that" I ask confused. I don't talk to lots of people, but this is my sister's boyfriend, I make exceptions for him. "Well as far as I'm concerned, your sister has the day off and your brother only starts his shift tonight" he mutters, waving his hand dismissively. I nod my head. That made more sense.

I'm led to one of the visiting rooms. There wasn't a visiting area in the basement so they had to take us to one of the other floors visiting rooms to see our friends and family. To me, this was all like a jail. We weren't allowed to have any family members in our room, or anything like that. Us patients were only allowed to spend time with each other. Yeah because a crazy person with a crazy person is going to help us. Okay I wouldn't really say that Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Naruto are crazy. We just have minor problems...honestly, people over exaggerate things. Putting us in a place like this is just not fair. I could understand if it was psychopaths or really, really severe cases that they had to be put in a health facility. But seriously, I don't really think we can be considered crazy.

I enter the room that Shikamaru led me to. The minute the door closed, I was incased in a firm hold. "Gaara!" My sister cries out at me. I return the hug, something that I don't always do. "I'm so sorry that we haven't been here for like...a long time...I've had a lot to do and this is my first off day in a whole month..." She mutters apologetically. I just shake my head. "No need to explain" she lets out a relieved sigh than sits down in one of the chairs, next to our brother Kankuro. "Hey lil' bro" he greets, giving me a toothy smile. I repay him with a less toothy, less cheery smile and nod my head. "So, how have they been treating you gaki?" I hear Temari ask. I sigh and look down. "Like they do to any other patient in this building...like a crazy idiot" I was only this open towards my siblings and on rare occasions I was open with Naruto. They both look at me sadly. "We know you don't like it here...hell we don't even know how you could even stand to be here for all these years...you will be let out one day lil' bro...you just gotta try your hardest to let them think your stable and not loopy...if not...then..." He trails off and I glare at him. "I am stable" I say, annoyance lacing my tone. "Yes but they do not think that...and Gaara you know that you have a few problems up there that needs to be fixed before you can do anything..." Temari mutters, pointing a finger towards my head. I sigh and soften my gaze. "Whatever" I whisper, not wanting to raise my voice anymore. "Uncle Shu called..." Temari's soft voice speaks up, breaking the silence. "What did he want?" I ask, not really that interested. "He wants to visit you..." 'Lovely' I think to myself..."And his going to start working here next month..." 'And there's the cherry on top' I think sarcastically, trying to distract myself with raw humor. "Look Gaa-cookie, you can't hate him forever...he did what he had too..." Kankuro mutters miserably, having seen the annoyance and anger through my blank face. I visibly tense at the thought of what he did. It wasn't anything bad, but when I was small, I considered it to be bad, and I'm still angry at him because of what he did...see when we were younger we lived with our dad, but he was a drunken bastard who beat on me so I didn't care that much for him. Our uncle had to look after us, not Shukaku. He treated us like his own but he started to act weird around us...and then one night he just attacked us, well me...I killed him before he could even do anything...I was only 10...I didn't get sentenced or anything since it was self-defense.

I started to get nightmares after that. And by this time we were being looked after by uncle Shukaku, he noticed my strange behavior, and questioned me. I of course ignored him, and by the time I was 11 the nightmares got worse and I refused to sleep. I started to become quieter and ignored everybody. Sometimes I wouldn't even eat. I started to act aggressively around people and I blamed it all on sleep loss, and I only got worse. By the time I was twelve I had already almost killed a few kids because they...simply annoyed me. Shukaku got fed up and forced me to tell him what's wrong...and I did. He then had me put in this place a few months before my 13th birthday as a way of 'helping me' I was angry with him, because I had to be locked up in this place. But then again I should stop blaming him; because if it weren't for him sending me here then I wouldn't of met, well Naruto...I'm starting to enjoy Sakura's company as well. She's not as bad as I thought she'd be, still a little annoying but not too bad. "Why is he working here?" I ask, trying to distract myself from my thoughts. "He wants to be closer to us...ever since dad died he wanted to just be with us...he took dads death pretty badly you know" I nod my head. When I was 15 our father had died of liver failure. He caused it upon himself. And in my opinion he deserved it. "Still don't know why he has to work here of all places" I mutter, glaring at the wall. Most of my family was doctors. Uncle Yashamaru was a nurse, uncle Shu is just a normal doctor, our mother was a nurse as well, Kankuro's a nurse and Temari's a psychiatrist. Our father was a psychologist until he got suspended for being unprofessional. I would've been somewhere between the lines of being a doctor or a nurse. When I was small I always wanted to be a psychologist, and I still do.

The rest of the visit went smoothly, us all dropping the conversation about my uncle. They left five minutes before their time actually ended, both needing to be somewhere. I'm led back to the basement by Asuma this time, since Shikamaru was on lunch break. When I made my way into the basement I made my way towards Naruto, who was sitting next to Sakura, reading a book. "Since when do you read books?" I tease when I reach them. Naruto just looks up and grins. "I was just really bored. So how was the visit?" he asks with enthusiasm. "It was okay…" I say for lack of better words. I didn't exactly enjoy the visit but I didn't hate it either. It would have been fine if Temari didn't mention uncle Shu's name, or the fact that I would be seeing him more than I would want. I don't hate him; it's just that if it weren't for him forcing me to tell him my problems, then I wouldn't be in here. 'And you wouldn't of met Naruto' I hear a voice speak in my head. That's true. I wouldn't have met the blonde. And I don't want to change that. But that still doesn't change the fact that I hate it here. Then again, everybody that lives in this place hates it here. If someone loves it here then they really must be mental. This is just not the kind of place that you like to be at. "…Ah…Gaara? …is there something on my face?" I look at the blonde with confused eyes. "No why?" I ask him. "Because you were staring at me…for like three minutes now…" was I staring? I blush as I realize that I must've been staring, and look away to hide the small blush. 'Only he can embarrass me like this…is that a good thing or bad thing?' I ask myself. I'll ask Sakura later.

"Gaa-cookies blushing!" Naruto shouts, pointing a finger at me. I just let out a growl and glare at his finger. He was wiggling it and my mind just wandered. 'There are lots of things he can do with that finger' my blush just deepens when a mental image of just _what _he could do with that finger popped in my mind. "Gaara…" Sakura's voice rings in my head. I look at her. She held a smirk on her face, and I couldn't help but think that it was rather evil. "Your nose is bleeding" she says, her smirk broadening. I lift my hand and swipe it gently over my nose, and when I looked at my hand I noticed that I was indeed, bleeding. 'Dammit…I bet she knows that I was thinking things that I shouldn't be thinking' I growl at my own stupidity. "Are you feeling okay Gaara?" Naruto asks worriedly. I nod my head. "Yeah, I'm okay…I'm just gonna go clean myself up…Sakura please come with me" the pinkette jumps off her seat and stands close to me. "We'll see you later Naru" she informs Naruto. We both leave, stopping by the bathroom to clean my nose, and then head to my room.

Sakura takes a seat on my bed, whereas I sit in a chair. "So, what you wanna talk about?" she asks in a plain voice "I wanted to ask you something..." I ask, looking at her intently. "Go ahead" she mumbles, giving me a quick smile. "Is it bad or good that Naruto can embarrass me?" I ask bluntly. "Depends...some people embarrass each other cuz' it's funny, some do it because they don't like the other and then some do it because the like the other person and think it's cute..." At the end she wiggled her eyebrows at me. If I had any eyebrows they'd be furrowed in a frown by now. How was I supposed to know what Naruto intended when he embarrassed me? "Don't worry Gaara, when the blonde teases you, he doesn't do it because its fun or because he doesn't like you, his intensions are innocent, you have nothing to worry about..." She mutters, trying to ease my mind "Thanks...I guess" she only smiles at me. "What's wrong with you and Sai...I know you guys aren't fond of each other but your never this distant" usually Sai would be making her angry and now his ignoring her fully and she him. I don't think they even looked at each other this morning. Sakura bows her head. "...long story short...I was feeling depressed about the whole ordeal with sasuke, he tried to make me feel better...then we both did something that we shouldn't have..." I nod my head. "What did you do?" I ask. "Uhm...well its more of what he did..." She mumbles out, and I give her a straight look. "So what did he do?" She laughs nervously before opening her mouth to speak. "He kissed me and I kissed him back...but he totally acted like a jerk afterwards and ran out...his a real asshole..." Oh so that's why they were ignoring each other likes the plaque. "Sai wasn't being a jerk...he probably acted on impulse and didn't know what to do with the feelings that probably stirred when you guys kissed...don't forget that he is not really in touch with emotions like this..." She only nods her head. "Look I don't think I like Sai that way. His annoying, unemotional, uncaring and thinks that the best way to make friends is by pissing them off. His a bastard and has no manner, how could I possibly like him?" She whispers out the question. I only shrug, not knowing much about this stuff. "I doubt that any of my advice will help you since I'm probably as gifted in this department as a rock" I say truthfully. She only sighs. "Damn, how can people manage to get themselves in such situations?" she asks herself. "That is done easily, due to the fact that humans of this generation are idiots who worship themselves because in a way we are all narcissistic bastards" I mumble out lowly. "Good choice of words, do you count as one of those Narcissistic bastards?" she asks me, face lighting up into a evil smirk. "Unfortunately I am…I should feel ashamed of myself but I have too much pride to even care" wow, I sure am chatty today…

**Normalness**

Sakura left the red head shortly after their conversation. She went straight to her room, seeing as Sai was in the hanging area. She'd have to straighten things out with him sooner or later. Can't let things get too awkward. Meanwhile Sai was battling to figure out what his feeling. He didn't know what to think. He had kissed the girl who he thought he didn't like. He didn't know if he did it to cheer her up or if it was because deep down he felt something for her. But him liking her is absurd. He enjoys annoying her and rare occasions he likes having her company, but this didn't mean that he liked her, did it? He didn't have close friends to talk to, sure he was good friends with Sasuke and Naruto, Gaara too, but he just didn't think he could go to them about this. He guesses that he'll have to push the feelings down and act like nothing had happened. Besides, even if he did like Sakura, she'd never like him…he wasn't Sasuke…

The sky was getting dark. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Gaara and Sakura were all gathered around their eating table. Their new guard was supposed to be here with their food twenty minutes ago. Naruto was getting frustrated. His stomach was growling and he wanted food now. Sakura was annoyed at how late the guard was. The other three didn't really care though. But one thing is for certain, a comfortable silence fell between all of them, even though Naruto and Sakura were agitated. "God Damnit! Where is the idiot?!" unfortunately the silence is broken by the blonde knuckle head. "Shut up dobe, your voice is annoying" Naruto glares at the raven. "Teme" he mumbles, looking away.

"Sorry I'm late, I was helping this old lady cross the street, unfortunately a cat attacked me and I had to go to the hospital ward in this building…" a silver haired man, who just popped in, trails off, everybody giving him a look of indifference. '…tough crowd…' the man thinks to himself. He quickly turns around and grabs something from behind him. "I brought your food…" he informs before handing over a plate to each child. They take their food happily and he sits down. He pulls out a small book and starts reading. They all just look at him. "Go on, eat. I'm just gonna sit here and make sure neither of you make nonsense" he says with the shake of his hand.

"What's your name?" Sakura asks politely. "Hmm, we can get to that when you guys are done eating" he mumbles, eyes still fixated on his book. "I don't feel comfortable eating with a guy I don't even know the name of…" she mumbles. The man sighs. "My name is Kakashi Hatake" the man mumbles. "I'm Sa-" Sakura starts "Sakura Haruno" he cuts her off. "And your Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Gaara" he points at each person when he says they're names. "How do you know our names?" Naruto asks, looking at the man with wide eyes. Kakashi just shrugs. "I had to read over your files and learn how you looked…it's a simple procedure when working in a place like this" he mutters, looking back at his book. "That's kinda creepy you know…" Naruto mumbles with a shiver. "I know" no words were spoken after that. And a peaceful silence fell over them.

****Somewhere far away****

"Give it you fucking heathen!" a man with slicked back silver hair shouts. "Piss off" a brunette mumbles to him. "Give me my Jashin-damned scythe or else I'll fucking rip your head off!" the other shouts again, making a gram motion at the triple bladed scythe in the taller man's hands. "No, you nearly killed Kisame last night and I will not have leader-sama kick me out of this organization because you are reckless or because I can't keep you in check" the taller glares down at the smaller. The latter telling him oh so nicely where to go. "Shut up Hidan" the brunette glares at the zealot. "Piss off Kakuzu" the zealot just turns around and huffs, storming out of the room.

The miser just sighs and put the weapon somewhere he knew Hidan wouldn't find it, and makes his way down stairs, bumping into a raven haired male. "Sorry Itachi-san" he mumbles, the raven just nods his head. "Where is your partner Kakuzu?" he asks in a hushed voice. "I don't know…he stormed out the room five minutes ago…" Kakuzu whispers back, though confused as to why they were whispering. "I'd keep him away from Kisame for a week…" he mumbles then takes off. Kakuzu just sighs and makes his way to the organization sitting room. "Kakuzu-Senpai!" An annoying voice screeches. Kakuzu turned around immediately and ran to his room shouting a few words at the person who screeched. "Go away Tobi!"

****Meanwhile in Itachi's room****

It was quiet in Itachi's room, save for the turning of pages from across the room. Itachi shared a room with his partner, Kisame, as did all the members of the organization which was called Akatsuki. Hidan and his partner Kakuzu, the man he just spoke to, and then there was Sasori who shared a room with his partner Deidara, who had hated Itachi ever since he joined. Then there was Tobi who shared a room with his partner Zetsu. Konan was the only female in the organization and had her own room next to their leader Pein. Itachi usually strayed from communication with all of the members; he mostly only talked with his partner Kisame...

_OMG! That's chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed…yes…I put the Akatsuki in this story because well…that's how I planned it…cause like the Akatsuki is gonna cause a lot of trouble in this fic…cause I like trouble…anyway…pleaseX100 review…they make me happy and they motivate me to type…oh and sorry for the lame chapter name…I couldn't think of anything…_

_Deaths-Radiant-Flower _


	5. Chapter 5

_OMG An update! Yes I'm still alive, though barely. I had rewritten this chapter a few times cause it just didn't feel rite…I dunno how I feel about the outcome but anyway…who cares? Me…never mind…enjoy chapter five and I'm sorry that it's short…_

**Warnings: strong language… yeah the usual**

**Even The Mental Love**

**Chapter 5**

**Normalness…**

The wind blew softly through Itachi's hair. The raven had a scowl on his face and it was obvious that the two bickering men behind him caused it. "Art is an explosion, Un!" Deidara would scream at his partner, sasori. "Shut up Deidara, you know that art is eternal…" the red head would mumble stoically. Not only did the raven have to listen to those two bicker but he had to listen to the random outbursts of his cousin, Tobi. "Itachi-senpai! Tobi is a good girl!" the boy shouts cheerfully. Everybody just looks at him. "Tobi you idiot! You're a man! Un" Tobi shakes his head furiously. "NO! Tobi is a good girl and Tobi loves her senpai's!" the man said as animated hearts appear in his eyes. Deidara takes a step back from the Uchiha while sasori and Itachi deadpan the candy cane masked boy. "Tobi…you really are an idiot" Itachi mumbles. "Agreed" said sasori. "Yeah, un, agreed" Tobi glared at them viciously "Fuck you!" he shouts angrily, surprising the other three. "Shit un, his having an episode!" Deidara screamed, pointing his finger accusingly at the other Uchiha. "Tobi is sorry his been a bad boy! Please senpai! Forgive Tobi!" they all stare at him. He sure did change quick…

They all walked on to the next village. They knew that they'd only get to their destined place sometime late tomorrow. They were supposed to go to Konoha. They had to retrieve information about a couple of people. Their leader could've just sent out the spy of the organization, Zetsu. This is what confused the men, but they don't question their leader. "Itachi-senpai! Look! It's a dango shop! Please can Tobi and Itachi-senpai get dango?!" candy cane screeched. Itachi looked over in the direction of the candy cane boy's finger. Itachi mentally screamed "DANGO!" in his head. He kept a blank face and looked at the bomber and puppeteer. Both nod their heads and then his dragged by small hands to the little shop. They all enter the small shop and look around. It had a friendly atmosphere and the four men couldn't help but relax as they sat and waited to be helped.

A few seconds later and a girl came out. She had brown hair and brown eyes to match. Her hair was tied up in two buns. "Hi there! I'm Tenten! I'll be your waitress for your time here at Dango Heaven…would you like something to drink?" she asks the four men, a smile playing on her features. "Tobi wants a bubble-gum milkshake!" the girl pulls a small notebook and pen out of her apron pocket and writes down the order. "I think we will all have coffee, one cream and two black" the girl nods and writes down the order. "Would you like to order now or…" the men nod their heads. "Tobi wants the dango surprise!" the young man screeches as he points to a poster behind the girl. Said girl giggles at the boy's childishness. "And you three men?" she asks, her attention off the candy caned boy and on the other three men. "Normal orders…don't make Danna's too sweet, un" she smiles at him then walks away.

After eating their dango and drinking their beverages they paid and left. They were going to stop at the next village and rest for the night at an inn. They might've been tough men but they were only four and had no weapons whatsoever…if they were attracted they could possibly get badly hurt or worse, they could get killed. Now they don't really care about their lives but they are to loyal to their leader, and they always followed out his commands. Of course there was many times when each and every single one of the men in the organization was almost killed. These men aren't afraid of death though…they would gladly die for their leader...

"Gaara-kun…please eat…you need to eat…" you could hear the worry in Sakura's voice as she spoke to Gaara. "I'm not hungry…" Gaara muttered out with a sigh. He didn't feel like eating…in fact he didn't feel like living. He was depressed…okay he wasn't but he was close. His uncle was visiting him on Friday…today was Wednesday…he did not look forward to Friday…"Gaara you have to eat" Sakura's voice echo's through the empty room. "You can't force me…" Sakura looks at him evilly. "Oh I can and I will…If you don't eat half of this food I'm going to tell Naruto that you fantasize over him and want him to bare your children!" she shouts, smiling mischievously. "You wouldn't…" Gaara glares at the pinkette who just shrugs. "If you don't eat then I will…" Gaara just deadpans at her. "You're bluffing" she grins wickedly at him. "Do you really want to try me?" she asks as she wiggles her brows. "No…I don't do girls you should know this, Saku-Chan" he purrs out. He couldn't help but smile at the blush that appeared on Sakura's face. "YOU'RE GAY!" they both turn their heads to the person who had just shouted. Gaara's face went beet red as he saw the shocked face of one Uzumaki Naruto. He really wanted to die now. "How come you told Sakura and not me?" Naruto says with a pout. "N-Naruto…Sakura helped me figure it out…" Naruto glares half-heartedly at the red head. "I'm your best friend…you could've asked me to help you figure it out." The blonde huffs out and sits down hard on one of the chairs. 'I don't think I can go to you about weird dreams that involve me and you in certain positions that I rather not mention…' Gaara thinks in his head. "Ai Naruto…Gaara needs a girl to talk to…girls are better at this you know…I mean how would know if he was gay or not…unless you are yourself…" Sakura had an evil smirk plastered on her face. Naruto blushed deeply. Gaara perked his ears up at this moment and look at Naruto expectantly. "Come on Naruto…you know about Gaara…tell us about what you prefer…" Naruto gaped at the girl. "Not fair Sakura-Chan…You haven't told us what you prefer or who you like!" Naruto all but screamed. "It is obvious that I like boys…I don't know who I like…" Both boys were a little shocked…they had thought she would say that she 'loved' Sasuke…"Now tell us!" Naruto sighed…'what the heck?' "I like men…one to be specific…" Gaara didn't know if he should be happy or sad…Naruto liked men…but only one…and that could be any man…

He hoped to god that the blonde didn't like Sasuke… but then again it was obvious that the blonde didn't reciprocate the raven's feelings… Naruto just didn't see Sasuke like that and he had hated it when the Uchiha had forced himself on him. Naruto would have rather preferred it to be Gaara forcing himself on him…"Who do you like?" Gaara finds himself saying. Naruto blushed and looked away. "I can't tell you…" he mumbles, still not facing the red head. "Oh come on…I won't laugh…" the red head urges. Naruto shakes his head. "Oh come on Naruto! Just tell him!" Naruto glares at Sakura. "No" Sakura sticks out her tongue before something in her lights up and she smirks deviously. "Naruto…If you tell Gaara who you like he will tell you he likes…" Gaara glares at the pinkette. "No! Why can't he tell me?" Gaara looks at the blonde. "Why can't you tell me?" the red head asks him. "How bout' I just tell both of you who you like…" Sakura pipes up as the two men started glaring at each other, half-heartedly mind you. Both look at her. "No" they say in unison. "Ah come on! I think you guys would _really _want to know! Stop being pussies and man up!"

"For a girl you really speak horribly" Gaara sighs…"So how bout it guys?" Sakura asks hopefully. Both boys sigh and look down, not wanting to look at the other. "Fine" they say together, heads still downwards. "Whelp, you guys like people that you didn't expect to like…you both have fought with this person…a couple of time, or so I was told-" Sakura tries to explain but is cut off by Naruto. "Get to the point woman!" he shouts then looks down again. "Fine…You guys like each other!" she shouts cheerfully. Naruto and Gaara's head snaps up so quickly that Sakura was sure she heard a 'Pop' "W-what?" Naruto stutters out, eyes wide as he gaped at Gaara. Said red head was having a pretty hard time comprehending what his pink haired friend had just told him. "I said YOU GUYS BOTH LIKE EACH OTHER" Sakura repeats. "Gaara…do you really…" Naruto didn't even finish his sentence. He couldn't. He was speechless. "It's true Naruto…I helped him figure it out…and he didn't come to me for help…I went to him after you had told me that you liked him…" Naruto blushes. It felt weird for Sakura to say that in front of Gaara. "I want to hear it from him" Naruto blushed harder as he looked at the red head expectantly. Things felt a little awkward because both boys were practically next to each other…Gaara finally looked at Naruto in the eyes. "I like you…" he mumbles as a light shade of pink shades his cheeks. Naruto smiles and glomps the red head. They both fall over with the blonde giggling like a schoolgirl on top over the surprised Gaara. "Aww! You guys are so adorable! I can't wait until you get married and have babies!" Sakura shouts dreamily. Both boys look at her. "Sakura…are you okay?" Gaara asks. Sakura nods her head, her pink hair flopping lazily. "I'm peachy! You guys are freaking adorable!" Naruto blushes and gets up quickly. He holds his hand out for the red head. Gaara looks at the hand then takes it in his own…as he got up, he was pulled into Naruto's arms. He was shocked yet again. Guess the blonde was just full of surprises. Gaara returns the hug, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. They heard a click and turned their heads in the direction of the noise. There they saw Shikamaru lazily holding a camera and looking at them with boredom. "What the hell Shikamaru!?" Naruto screams, still in Gaara's arms. Gaara looks at him blankly…although he had a feeling why the lazy man had just taken a photo of them. "Proof" he said lazily before turning around and leaving, not before mumbling out a 'Bothersome' though.

"Well that was awkward…" Sakura mumbles. "Well! I got to go! Cheerio! No sex on the couch!" she shouted before making a dash for her room. Naruto blushed at what Sakura said and Gaara smiles at him. "You are very easy to embarrass, you know?" Naruto only pouted and pushed the red head back playfully… just then Sasuke walked into the room and looked at the two, who were now staring at him. Gaara had wiped all emotion off his face and stared blankly at the Uchiha who was now glaring at him. "Sabaku" Sasuke greets coldly. "Uchiha" he greets back with the same tone. "Hehe!" Naruto chips in to ease the new tension that was growing between the two. Sasuke looks at the blonde quickly before turning around and leaving. Naruto sighs and looks at Gaara. "Man that was awkward" he mumbles out. The red head only shakes his head. 'That Uchiha is going to be a problem' he thinks to himself.

"Itachi-san…How long do you think we will still be?" Sasori's voice rings through Itachi's head. "Hn…I'd say five more hours until we get there" he replies nonchalantly. He knew that the men behind him were tired but he just wanted to get this task over and done with…He just wanted to get the information and report back to headquarters but knowing their leader he would probably give them a follow up mission. It was moments like this where he wondered why he joined the Akatsuki. Why he killed his whole clan…Why he left his brother. And the answer always came to him. He joined the Akatsuki because they gave him freedom, even if he was given petty missions like this, he was still granted freedom. He killed his family because they were power thirsty idiots. He never got the answer for the last question though…Why did he leave his brother? For years he had said that he never loved his brother and that he wasn't worth it to kill. He knew that deep down that wasn't the case. Deep down he loved his baby brother. He wanted to protect him from the wrongs in the world. But he pushed all this aside and believed in something that will never be true…

_OMG! Its short…I know…and I'm sorry…very sorry…please review…I need them to survive…so yeah…review! And feel free to ask questions…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: no I don't own anything **

**Warnings: Language…yeah all that jazz! **

**Even The Mental Love**

**Chapter 6: Possessive Sasuke and a Speechless Sai**

**Normalness…**

The air in Konoha was different. It was so clear compared to the air in Rain where their hideout was located. It was almost lively. Deidara was contemplating on telling their leader that they should build a secret hideout here as well. He for one did not like the dull, dead air that always surrounded him when he was in rain. He may be in a deadly organization but he wasn't exactly dull and serious. He liked things to be on a more…exciting level. It made things more fun and brightened up his miserable life. "Deidara, Tobi go ask around…don't blow your cover…"Deidara suddenly whipped around to glare viciously at Itachi. "No! You are not making me go with this idiot! Itachi! You are fucking racist! You can take him! Sasori is my partner anyway" the loud mouthed blonde huffed. "Deidara-senpai…That hurt Tobi a lot" Tobi whined as animated tears appeared in his eyes. Deidara rolled his eyes as he continued to glare at Itachi. "You're a bastard, you know that?" Itachi ignored him and went his separate way with Sasori following him. "Quit whining and come Tobi, un" Deidara rolls his eyes and heads in the opposite direction that Itachi and Sasori went.

*****_**THIS MEANS I'M SKIPPING TO THE INSTITUTE**_*****

"Why is it so tense in here?" Dr Yakushi asks, a lone sweat drop appearing animatedly on the side of his forehead. "No reason" Sai says casually, as if they were always like this…In a way they were. "Not…as tense as today though…" Kabuto points out as his assistant, Yakama (_A/N: this was a random name…not real…I think_), hands out little sheets of paper. "What is this for?" Sakura asks curiously. "Maybe he wants us to draw your ugly face" Sai says smugly, earning a heated glare from Sakura. Gaara opened his mouth to speak, feeling the sudden urge to shoot something back to the idiot "You certainly didn't think her face was ugly when you shoved your t-" Sakura immediately clamped a hand over his mouth before he could continue, knowing that it wouldn't end well. "Tried to what?" Naruto asks, a confused look displayed over his face. "I'll tell you later…" she mumbles with a heavy sigh. Naruto nods his head and Looks at the paper that Yakama gave him. "Yakama-kun…What is this…" Naruto asks the brown haired male. He looks at them for a few seconds, saying nothing, before adjusting his glasses and opening his mouth to speak. "It's a sheet with questions" he says matter of factly. "That's obvious…but why are you giving it to us…we have already answered stupid questions like this" Sasuke says moodily. "It's like an assessment…yeah…think of it like that"

Sasuke scowls at the man, thinking him to not be all that professional. "Boys…and girl…it's like an assessment of your 'recovery' if you're getting better or if you getting worse" Kabuto explains. Naruto and Sakura nod their heads whereas the other two (Sai and Gaara) stare blankly, not really caring much. Sasuke just had on his normal brooding look, trying his best to ignore everybody in the room, which was proving hard. Gaara was sitting too close to Naruto and it was bothering him. He didn't like the way they occasionally gave each other strange looks that, in his opinion, could pass out as lovingly. He hated it because Naruto wasn't giving him those looks…he wanted to be looked at like that from the hyper active blonde…Gaara didn't deserve that look…he didn't deserve anything that the blonde did for him. Naruto was HIS. He wouldn't let this freak steal him. No. Naruto _was_ his.

Everybody looked at Sasuke when they heard a low growl. The raven seemed to be in deep thought but the air around him screamed 'I'm Pissed Off' and his eyes were narrowing dangerously. "Uhm…I think I will let you guys go now…oh and Gaara…someone is visiting you tomorrow…here it seems…I don't know how he convinced them but yeah…he claims to be your uncle or something…Anyway I want those back in our next session…bye" he mumbles as he exits the room. Gaara narrows his eyes and stares at the place where their psychologist was just standing. He wasn't all too sure if he wanted to see his uncle. He guessed that this was god's way of saying 'Fuck you asshole!' to him. What did he do to God? Was it because he ate the last fried Twinkie? He couldn't help it…it was looking at him and screaming 'Eat Me or Die!' he ate it because he didn't want to die a horrible death that the Twinkie lord would lay upon him. Or maybe it was because he liked a man…that was a little irrational of him though…I mean nobody expressed god's sexual orientation…god could possibly be bisexual…liking both male and female so him being homosexual shouldn't bother him…but then again god could be asexual, not really finding pleasure in either sex. Then again he could possibly have a fetish for animals [think about why he created animals before humans!]…what the heck was he thinking?

After recovering from his strange thoughts. He looked over the small paper that Yakama had given him. He thought it to be utter crap…he thought he was normal and didn't belong in this place...he wasn't violent anymore and he certainly talked more than he used to. So yes in his opinion this was all utter crap…He didn't really know why the others were here but to him they seemed normal…except maybe Sai…he was a little of an odd ball. "Why so gloomy? Sasgay?" speaking of the odd ball. Everyone looks at Sai. He was smiling, not really a real smile, down at Sasuke as he annoyed him. "Hn" Sasuke grunts, paying no attention to Sai or the rude name he was called. "Yeah, teme. Why so blue?" Naruto asks though he didn't seem all too worried. "As if you really care dobe" he hisses out before leaving the room, a dangerous aura following behind him. "Do you think it's that time of the month for him?" Sai asks innocently. "Possibly" Gaara agrees. Sakura and Naruto burst into a fit of giggles. "You guys are so stupid…men can't get that" Sakura says in-between giggles. "With Sasuke anything is possible" Gaara jokes. For once the four in the room felt like a normal group of friends, not like a crazy person in a mental health institute. "Sooooo…You gonna tell me what Sai did?" Naruto asks, ruining the friendly feeling that fell between them all.

"You're so nosy Naruto" Sakura sighs. The blonde glares at her half-heartedly. "You were nosy as well…and you're very sneaky" the pink haired girl grins at the blonde. "Yea but I got you a piece of man candy didn't I?" the blonde blushes at her sentence, his eyes absentmindedly traveling over to the red haired male that Sakura was referring to. "You have a very bad choice of words…I am not a 'piece of candy'" Gaara mumbles, not liking being called a piece of junk food. "Fine I got you a nice piece of man meat" Naruto's blush deepens and he pouts. "That's worse than the first one" He mumbled out as he looked at her expectantly. "Now tell me or else I'm going to tell everybody your dirty little secret" Naruto threatens. At his words Sai and Gaara look at them, suddenly feeling very interested in their little 'chat' now they really weren't ones for gossip but this was a 'dirty little secret' not even they could resist it. "Naruto…you wouldn't" the pink haired girl whispers. "Do you really wanna test me Sakura? I can be very evil, you know that" the blonde grins at the defeated sigh he received from Sakura. "Naruto…it's up to Sai if I can tell you or not…I mean it is what he done…" cue the expectant look Naruto gave to the oldest male in the room. "I kissed her Naruto" The blonde's eyes widen before he smiles widely, reminding everybody of the Cheshire cat. "Aww! You guys could've told me that you like each other!" the raven and pinkette tense and Naruto wonder what he did wrong. "No…Naruto we don't like each other….it was an accident…" Naruto looks at him confused before opening his mouth to speak only to be stopped by Sakura's sudden outburst. "You little shit! You and I both know that it wasn't an accident! You obviously kissed me for a reason and it wasn't for comfort! God Damnit you act as if you committed a heavy crime the way you looked at me afterwards! You're a coward that doesn't know how to feel about his own feelings!" By the time she was done she was panting as she tried to catch her breath. Gaara and Naruto felt a little confused, not really knowing what she had meant but it seemed that Sai understood since he froze and his eyes were larger than normal. A silence followed after that before Sai just left the room, having suddenly lost the will to speak…

_**~Back to the Akatsuki! ~**_

"-yes I know where Uzumaki-san is" a man at a noodle stand speaks up when two strange men started asking question on the whereabouts of two men, an Uzumaki Naruto and a Sabaku Gaara. It was Itachi and Sasori who were asking around near here, they had disguises on and tried their hardest to not bring attention towards them. "And Sabaku?" the man shakes his head "…no but I will be glad to show you where Naruto is…who knows maybe you find out some info about this Gaara person" The man informs. Itachi nods his head. "Your name is?" Sasori asks the unknown man. "Iruka" the man answers. "I'll write down where he is…I think he will be astounded to have visitors" both sasori and Itachi look at each other. 'Visitors?' they thought. Maybe he didn't get a lot of visitors…

After giving them the details the man, Iruka, left them saying something about being late for a tutoring class. Itachi and Sasori look at the piece of paper, noting the man's neat hand writing. "Suna and Konoha's combined mental institute…isn't that were your brother is…?" Sasori asks the younger man receiving a curt nod from said man. "Yes I believe that is where he went after the massacre…" Itachi mumbles. Now they just had to find out why the boy was in a mental institute. They also need to find Gaara Sabaku. They hoped that Deidara and Tobi found something out because they certainly couldn't. "You little bitch! Jashin-sama will smite you!" They hear an all too familiar voice shout. Both males turn around and look in the direction of the noise. There glaring at a very smug looking Kakuzu was Hidan. Why they were there was something they would never know. Behind them was a giggling Tobi and a frustrated looking Deidara "You guys are annoying…" They all stalk towards Itachi and sasori, glaring heavily at the raven and red head.

"Deidara…what are they doing here?" Sasori asks his blonde haired partner. Said male just shrugs. "They won't tell us" the man sighs in frustration. "Oh shut up Deidara-Chan…we will tell you now you fucking heathen" Hidan hisses, not liking the whinny blonde. "Kakuzu…I'd prefer you tell us, I don't trust this stupid zealot" sasori says in a monotonous voice. "Fuck you sasori" Hidan says grumpily not liking being called an idiot. "Leader-sama found out all he needed to on the people he sent you info hunting on…he needs us to bring them to the hideout though and he sent us because he said it will be risky…" the miser explains and they all nod their heads. "Tobi thinks that we should-" Tobi starts but is cut off by Deidara. "Nobody cares what 'Tobi' thinks, un" the blonde mutters, not caring about the swirly masked idiot. Kakuzu hands over a large envelope to Itachi. "That's all you need to know…"

"So Uzumaki and Sabaku are in the same place? Hmm this should be interesting" Itachi mumbles softly…he skimmed the content in the envelope, noting all the small details about the two people he had to 'kidnap' "Who would've thought that they were both crazies, yeah?" Deidara laughs before grinning. "This won't be easy…That place has top notch security, yeah" he mumbles. It was true, the institute had good security and getting in the place without being noticed would prove to be difficult. Kakuzu was right. This was going to be risky…

*_**TO THE INSTITUTE**_*****

Naruto felt a sudden chill rake through his body and he looked up to see if there was any windows open, only to remember that the basement couldn't even have windows since it was underground. "So strange" he mumbles to himself. He felt heaviness in his stomach and in his chest but he ignored it and carried on with what he was doing. "Are you okay?" Gaara asks the blonde. The blonde nods his head. "Yeah…I'm okay" the blonde replies…

-A/N-

_Now I know its short but I have a very good excuse…okay I don't I just got lazy but I promise the next chapter will be longer…and maybe I'll put a lime in it…if you review…and I also wanna do Sai's POV because some shit is going to go down between him and Sakura! Ah ha! That's all! Also the Akatsuki's evilness will happen soon…you can say that their thinking of a 'plan' oh yeah and Shukaku will appear! Like magic! Sorry I have been eating too much Twinkies lately…_

_Bye and review! You'll get a nice big hug from Gaara!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: strong language… yes Hidan has a foul mouth and that's why I am warning you**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my very, sick, plot!**

**Even The Mental Love**

**Chapter 7: Kidnapped **

**Normalness…**

_There was many ways that Gaara could've predicted this moment…many ways where he could've seen that this would happen. But he didn't and now he and Naruto were in danger. They didn't know what was happening and they couldn't see what was going on around them. Naruto was in shock and Gaara didn't blame him. They were just kidnaped by an unknown group of people and were being taken to what they supposed was their hideout. They didn't speak…well they couldn't actually, not with the gag on. "Don't worry, pretty boy, we'll be there soon and leader-sama can chop your fucking head off!" an unknown voice shouts with mirth. Of course they had heard the men speak but, alas, they didn't know who was who...only Itachi... "No maybe leader will let me blow off their heads! Yeah" another voice joins, both seeming delighted in the ways that they could possibly kill both boys. "Sasori…the red head looks a lot like you…I think you guys are related…" The first voice that spoke to them speaks to an unknown person. "Shut up Hidan…He doesn't look like me" a new voice replies. "Sasori-senpai! He does look like you!" an annoying voice speaks. "Just shut up and knock the little bitches out! Yeah! Sasori, you brought some vials with you, yeah?" there was a shuffling after that and then Gaara felt a sharp prick in his arm. "Good night Sabaku" the voice, Sasori, speaks before Gaara slips into a forced sleep. "Your next blondie" the man says as he makes his way over to Naruto, a second vial in hand. "Goodnight pretty boy!" Hidan's voice shouts as Naruto feels a prick in his arm and then darkness surrounds him. "Welcome to Hell" he hears before everything goes entirely black._

***Institute***

The air was thick…you could literally cut through it with a butchers knife. Kabuto, Yakama, Shikamaru, Asuma and Kabuto's three patients were standing in the sitting room of the basement in shock. They didn't know what to say…they just…they were in heavy shock…the day was going so good…the patients seemed to be getting along until this happened…Kabuto was sure that this little event would make his patients progress drop low and he was angry at the men who just barged in here and threatened their lives…But right now he was in shock and he couldn't really think straight. Yakama was in a similar state as Kabuto, trembling in slight fear, and not because his life could've possibly ended but because of the two patients that were just kidnapped. He feared for their life. Shikamaru and Asuma were beat. They had to fight off two of the people and got horribly beaten. Asuma nearly died and so did Shikamaru.

Sai, Sasuke and Sakura were a different story. Sai was in mild shock, Sasuke was trembling in anger and Sakura seemed to be angry, sad, scared and shocked. Sasuke was angry because of one of the men he had seen kidnap his Naruto. His own brother…he was beyond pissed and he wanted to rip his brothers head off for the way that he let his men man handle Naruto. He didn't care about how they handled Gaara…Gaara deserved to be there but why did they have to take Naruto? Why? Sakura was fearing for her friends life and she was trying to calm down her erratically beating heart. Sai was a different story. He was trying to figure out what had just happened but he just couldn't rap his finger around the situation. Those men looked so familiar to him…so… familiar…he replayed the whole day in his head, trying to figure out what led to all of this.

_**|The beginning of the day, before everything happened|**_

**Sai's POV**

I woke up early this morning; Sakura's words were getting to me. Even though its been a week her words are still haunting me. She called me a coward…She said I didn't know how to feel about my own feelings. She was right…I didn't know how to feel about them…they were new…they were foreign. I didn't know what they were and I didn't know if I wanted to. But Sakura's words struck somewhere deep in me…I felt a jolt in my chest because it almost sounded like Sakura wanted me to like her…a part of me was happy but then a part of me was angry for being insulted by her. Is it possible that I could possibly like her? I highly doubt it…I always tease her…I act as though I don't like her and it comes so naturally…then why did I kiss her? Why did she look so hurt when I ran? Why did I run? I wasn't even under the impression that I gave her a horrid face. I wasn't ashamed of kissing her…I had enjoyed it…yes a part of me enjoyed kissing her but then a part of me was angry…and not because of the fact that I had kissed her…but because I had taken advantage of her when she was weak and vulnerable. So maybe I do like her and I just never realized it…it's too late now of course…she officially hates me.

Why is it always that people realize something of great importance too late? I should've known that I liked her…I should've predicted it…I…am an idiot…"What you so upset about?" Sasuke's voice interrupts my thoughts. I look at him and give him an emotionless smile. "Nothing Sasugay…I am perfectly fine" he just glares at me before sighing. "You are an idiot…" He mumbles. I look at him confused. "Why?" he only shakes his head. "You know why" he whispers and I look at him. I forgot how Sasuke could read me sometimes…though he wasn't really the best at reading people…Naruto takes the cake with that talent. Sasuke also doesn't really care much about others but me and him have been friends for a while…we know each other well and know what will annoy the other. I can't really say that our relationship is healthy because pissing each other off isn't really good for anything…but it only makes us better friends. And besides there was this book that I read and it said that friends often made each other look horrible and teased them but it was all innocent and meant to be playful. Sure I and Sasuke have gotten into a lot of heated arguments, usually none of them won and they just ignored it. But when one of them won the other help respect for him making his point. So yes I and the raven have a weird friendship but we had respect for the other.

"Even though I don't know the reason why you called me and idiot I have to agree with you on this one…" I mumble out and the raven only snorts. "You only get the opportunity once" he mutters out before shoving his nose back into a book. 'I'm afraid that I have lost any opportunity that was ever given to me Sasuke.'

**Sakura's POV**

After having a nice hot shower I decided that a nice book would be nice to read. But I and the guys have read all of the books down here. Yes even Naruto…I guess even he can't keep himself entertained. He can now though…since he has a boy toy…I feel proud of him…even though I'm the one who basically told them their feelings for each other. It's basically been a week since then but I guess it's okay…I have also been ignoring Sai…to be honest I don't even know why I snapped like that…I felt bad afterwards…although I didn't really think much of it…I just don't know why his words upsetted me and I have a feeling that I don't really want to know. I mean I shouldn't have gotten so mad…he was right…it was an accident…Why did I get so mad though? I mean when he said that it was an accident I felt horrible and used…I don't know…everything was just so weird I didn't really want to think about it.

"Morning" I greet the two men sitting and reading. I mostly greeted Sasuke but I don't know why I tried…he doesn't even pay attention to me. He never did, he always found me to be a nuisance. Why did I like him again? I mean Sai never really ignored me…he still paid attention to me…gods why am I comparing them? Okay I'm just going to stop thinking about them all together and just read a book…yeah, that should help. "Hey Sakura-Chan!" a loud voice shouts behind me, making me jump out of fright. "Jesus Naruto! Don't scare me like that you idiot!" I scold the bouncy blonde, sending him a half-hearted glare. "Well someone pissed on your cereal this morning" I hear a monotonous voice speak up. I glare at the person who said that. "Go fuck yourself Sai" I mumble. Sai smiles at keeps his gaze on me. "I'd prefer you" my glare sharpens but of course it doesn't faze him. I don't think anything fazes him…except my little, unwanted, outburst. I shove a zap in his direction, causing him to chuckle. "Oh Gwad! Sakura just made Sai chuckle! OMG! Someone's going to die or get seriously hurt!" Naruto shouts and I glare at him. "Where's your boy toy?" I ask him. He blushes and looks away. "…his not a toy Sakura…sides! Your just jealous because you have some pent up sexual frustration that your dying to take out on some poor soul" that little brat. "I do not!" I deny.

Naruto chuckles and shakes his head. "Denial is the first step to admitting something…" he says seriously and I wonder where all the seriousness came from. Naruto isn't regularly this serious, usually goofing around and trying to seek attention. I guess that came with his HPD…he…tries not to disappoint people and keeps the bonds that he makes close to his heart…he hates abandonment and that was probably a reason why he didn't want to tell Gaara about his feelings because he feared rejection. But I guess we all fear it… I have been rejected many time and heart broken and I just gave up…he never gives up…he always tries and he hates it when someone says that they can't do something when they know full well that they can. But besides all that he is very loyal and when he says he will do something, he WILL do it. I was told many stories on how he and Gaara originally became friends…well how Naruto assumed at least.

Gaara was very kept back person and spoke to no one. Most people were scared of him because of his violent nature but for some reason, every time the blonde tried to befriend him or got close he wouldn't do anything. He was silent and let Naruto blab. Eventually I think the red head gave up and just accepted the fact that the blonde wouldn't ignore him. So after that he and Gaara hanged out all the time…I don't know his what their age was but…yeah…I think they had gotten into one or two fights before…but I think that was when Naruto became overbearingly annoying. Okay then everybody beat him…even me…Sai is the only one that hasn't fought with the blonde yet. Sai out of all people…I know for a fact that Naruto gets as irritated with the idiot as much as I do…_**'Your over exaggerating'**_ Inner me chimes. Okay so maybe he didn't get annoyed as much as I did but it was a close call. _**'He has more self-control'**_ honestly…is my inner self supposed to insult me? _**'Yes'**_ I growl, causing Naruto, who was still standing in front of me. "What's wrong pinkie?" the sudden question from Sai causes me to snap my head towards him and glare. "As if you care asshole" I growl out. Sai smiles. A real smile. "You have no idea" a little taken aback I stare at him dumbfounded. Out of the corner of my eye I notice both Naruto and Sasuke smile at Sai. "Am I missing something?" I ask. Sai shakes his head. "Nothing at all" _**'are you that dense' **_'why are you always so rude to me?' _**'because I don't like you' **_'we're the same person' after that inner me kept quiet but I knew it wasn't because she had nothing to say. No…she never has nothing to say.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Am I missing something?" The pink haired annoyance asks, a confused look sprawled across her face. Sai shakes his head. "Nothing at all" I smirk at the confused look that only deepens before she ignores it and looks at the grinning blonde. My blonde. I guess I am a little possessive but what's mine is mine and nobody _BUT_ me can have it. And Naruto will be _mine_. He will realize that he loves me and he will come running to me. He's playing hard to get probably. He likes teasing me…he will come running…right to me. "Teme, stop growling!" Naruto's angelic voice interrupts my thoughts and I turn to look at him. "Hn" I grunt. I wasn't aware that I was growling…man I need to stop thinking about stuff like this.

"I swear you get bitchier by the day" Naruto mutters. I glare at him but ignore it. I've heard worse by him anyway. "Always the ever glowering Uchiha I see" a new voice speaks up and I shot a glare towards the person. "Fuck you Gaara" I growl, glaring at the red head. "No thanks" He mumbles with a smirk. "Come on don't be like this! You two used to get along!" okay that was true but circumstances have changed… "Shut up, dobe" I mumble before shutting them all out. I didn't have time to deal with them…I needed to think of ways to get the blonde. He will be mine, because I'm an Uchiha, and Uchiha's get what they want.

**Normalness **

So with the glowering Uchiha thinking up a plan to get 'his' blonde to return his feeling, the others just looked at him funny. "Jeez…I wonder if all Uchiha's are like this" Naruto wonders aloud. "Probably" Sai says emotionlessly, looking closely at the Uchiha to see what he was thinking about. Unfortunately he couldn't quite tell what was on the ravens mind. He didn't know if the raven was plotting someone's demise or if he was just being himself. Since the Uchiha usually wore the same expression for everything it was sometimes really hard to tell what he was feeling and thinking. Not only that but he was very stubborn. It was hard to make him happy or pleased because of this…

_**~*a little bit later! ~***_

**Naruto's POV**

It was quite awkward sitting here…Sasuke was growling still and he was creeping me out a little…I think I know what his problem is but I'm not really going to address it because it's none of his business. Anyway…besides the moody Uchiha , I've been getting this weird feeling…since last week already…I don't know what to really think about it but its kinda nerve wrecking…its like that one ti-

No…don't think about it…it's in the past…his gone… "Naru-chan? What's wrong?" Sakura's soft voice interrupts me from my thoughts, which I was grateful for…I knew were they would end. "N-nothing Sakura-chan!" I say cheerfully. She looks at me funny for a moment before dropping it. I hear another growl and turn to face Sasuke. "Shut up teme…growling is not going to get you what you want" I snap at him. I was annoyed and that is saying something. Sasuke blinks at me before scowling and turning around fully. "Jeez…his worse than Temari when it's that time…" Gaara jokes and we all laugh before shivering…we all experienced Temari's wrath before…but that was of course when she visited everyday…now though...we hardly see her…I guess it's because we're not allowed to have visitors down here anymore, no matter if they work here or not. "No one beats Sakura" Sai says, in his head, smartly. Sakura glares at him but even I could see that it wasn't a real glare…I may be blonde and obnoxious but I'm not dumb…at least not _that_ dumb…

I am well aware of the possibility that Sakura could possibly like Sai…I mean ever since that kiss, which I was only told about not so long ago, her ways towards him changed…she'd always, mostly, think out what she's going to say to him instead of just blurting out any crap. She seems to be nicer to him, as nice as she can get though….but it's something to go by…Sai…well I know for a fact that he likes her…there is just no way that he doesn't and I'd be shocked if he really didn't…Maybe his just trying to figure out his feelings…anybody that knows Sai will know that he isn't really good with his emotions…he obviously has felt something unusual when he kissed Sakura and now is trying to figure it out…he could have possibly figured it out already and is just keeping it a secret because of Sakura's infatuation with Sasuke…or at least the infatuation she used to have for him…I remember her telling me that she didn't like anybody…of course I didn't believe her when she said that but I let it slide since I don't like interfering in others love life…

So my conclusion is that Sakura and Sai like each other but are too closed minded to give it any thought…well I'm not so sure about Sai…his attitude towards the oink haired female has changed completely. _"As if you care asshole" Sakura growls out. Sai smiles. A real smile. "You have no idea" _I could have been wrong about him being closed minded…but I could be wrong about this too…but this isn't something Sai would answer with and with a _true_ smile…it would just seem impossible for my theories to be wrong…they have to be rite…maybe I could ask Sai…its worth a try I guess…but I do have a feeling that it will all blow up in my face…

I stop my thinking when a cold rush of air sweeps through my body…see this is the type of feelings I've been getting…they were never quite like this one though…this one was colder, almost like a rush of snow being shoved down your throat…something was going to happen…its…just like then…I know it…I can feel it…something's going to happen…and its going to happen soon.

**Normalness **

The door opened with a creek, causing all patients to look in that direction, even Sasuke, out of sudden curiosity. There they saw Kabuto and Yakama standing, eyes wide and they looked to be trembling. "Sai, Sakura, Sasuke…go to your rooms" They looked at him weirdly. "Excuse me but I don't think your my father…I will stay here if I want to…besides…lights out is only at-" Sakura was cut off by the sudden slam of the door, opening it all the way to reveal two men. "Shut the fuck up pinkie and listen to what your psycho doctor says or else I'll sacrifice you and those two too Jashin-sama!" a silver haired male shouts, pointing a large, triple bladed scythe in the direction of Sai, Sasuke and Sakura, ignoring the blonde and red head. Said blonde was just staring. He didn't know if he was shocked or if he was angry at the fact that the guy threatened his friends.

"What do you want?" Gaara asks, looking calm, but unless you knew him you would be able to tell that he was panicking because just by the looks of it these men seemed to be dangerous and he feared for his blonde and his friend's lives more than his own at the moment. "Itachi-San, Tobi is dealing with a few guards, but most of them are locked up, un" a blonde suddenly says while walking into the room. "Look a mini Itachi!" He yells pointing at Sasuke. Said Uchiha was staring wide eyed at his brother. He was shocked and this time he couldn't manage to compose himself. "I-Itachi" he mumbles, looking straight at the elder Uchiha and trying to compose himself which was proving to be difficult. Itachi ignored him in favor of looking at Gaara and Naruto, eyes glazing a shade of red. "What do we want? We want you and Uzumaki…and if you don't comply with us…we'll kill you and everyone in this place…including these two" with that both of Gaara's siblings were brought into the room, gagged and roped. Both seemed to be struggling and Gaara stared at them with wide eyes. No matter how others see it I actually valued the life of my siblings…they were all I had left besides Naruto… "You're not taking Na-" Gaara gets cut off by said person he was about to say. "Gaara leave it…if we don't comply…they'll kill everybody…and we don't know if their bluffing or not" the silver haired male snorts. "Please, we wouldn't hesitate to kill you fucking heathens…all of you would be a great sacrifice to Jashin-sama" he replies seriously. They all looked at him before two more people came into the room. A red head and a guy with a orange swirly mask on. "Senpai! Tobi Knocked out all guards and managed to block out all footage! We shouldn't get caught and/or, look too suspicious!" swirly mask shouts excitedly.

"Gag them and tie them with rope. We'll have to knock them out a little bit out of the borders..."Itachi ordered before looking at his little brother and smiling. "You've grown little brother" he mumbles. Sasuke looks at him but says nothing, he was shell shock. They were taking Naruto away from him and he couldn't do anything because of his current state. "Hmm, I see your still that weak little boy I left so many years ago" Itachi mumbles before looking at the two people they came to abduct. Both were struggling as Hidan, Deidara and Sasori tried to gag and rope tie them. "If you struggle, I will kill your sister" Itachi says seriously. Immediately both boys struggle stop and they let the three men man handle them. "Good boys"

They took the back entrance of the large building, mainly the place where they had knocked out all guards, and walked over to a large black van. "Hmm, Kakuzu said that it would be better to ride until the forest, knock them out and then we walk the rest of the way…" Deidara says thoughtfully. "No. I told him we will be driving until we reach the border were we will discard the van and walk. It shouldn't be that long until we get there, seeing as driving is way faster than walking" Itachi informed them all. They nodded and headed for the van, shoving both boys in the back with Hidan, Sasori, Deidara and Tobi with Itachi and Kakuzu in front. "We'll tell you when we're there." Naruto didn't know why this was happening but it had had to be for a reason and they were going to find out soon. Both boys were huddled in a corner, trying to stay as far as possible from the other men. They had managed to somehow wrap their hands around the others behind their backs. "Aww how cute! Their holding hands!" a voice speaks up sarcastically. The others laugh. "Young love never lasts you two, I guess you're gonna have to learn that the hard way" the same voice speaks, a sinister tint in his voice.

When the van had finally stopped they all got out of the van, well the others pushed both Naruto and Gaara out which had made both fall flat on the ground. The men were talking a little bit before they came back to both boys. "Well! It seems like we'll be leaving now! yeah!" a voice says almost mockingly.

There was many ways that Gaara could've predicted this moment…many ways where he could've seen that this would happen. But he didn't and now he and Naruto were in danger. They didn't know what was happening and they couldn't see what was going on around them. Naruto was in shock and Gaara didn't blame him. They were just kidnaped by an unknown group of people and were being taken to what they supposed was their hideout. They didn't speak…well they couldn't actually, not with the gag on. "Don't worry, pretty boy, we'll be there soon and leader-sama can chop your fucking head off!" an unknown voice shouts with mirth. "No maybe leader will let me blow off their heads! Yeah" another voice joins, both seeming delighted in the ways that they could possibly kill both boys. "Sasori…the red head looks a lot like you…I think you guys are related…" The first voice that spoke to them speaks to an unknown person. "Shut up Hidan…He doesn't look like me" a new voice replies. "Sasori-senpai! He does look like you!" an annoying voice, the voice was near. "Just shut up and knock the little bitches out! Yeah! Sasori, you brought some vials with you, yeah?" there was a shuffling after that and then Gaara felt a sharp prick in his arm. "Good night Sabaku" the voice, Sasori, speaks before Gaara slips into a forced sleep. "Your next blondie" the man says as he makes his way over to Naruto, a second vial in hand. "Goodnight pretty boy!" Hidan's voice shouts as Naruto feels a prick in his arm and then darkness surrounds him. "Welcome to Hell" he hears before everything goes entirely black.

"This is going to be fun!" Hidan shouts before all of them carry on to their destined place.

_A/N_

_Hiiii! I'm sorry it's late! But I told you guys that school started up and well…I kinda have a lot to do…This week though it seems that I will have time to write since I've been completing all work in class since I hate homework with a passion. I know I said some shizz will be going down between Sakura and Sai but that wont be happening anytime soon! oh and as you can see it's longer! yay! _

_Review! They help me! so please x 10 review! ^o^_

_D-R-F_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Even The Mental Love**

**Chapter 8: Promises **

**Gaara's POV**

I was awoken by a harsh slap against my cheek. My eyes snap open and I look at the person who slapped me. "Good, your awake" A man with silver hair mumbles. I glare at him and look around the room. Naruto was nowhere in sight and I started to panic. "Don't worry, Blondie's in Leaders room" It was Hidan that spoke. "Why are we here?" I asked as calmly as I could. The man chuckled and walked over to a shelve and pulled something down from it. "I don't know why leader-sama wanted us to abduct you but I'm sure he will tell us soon…Probably wants us to get information from you guys…That means he will let us use anything necessary to get what we want." He said with a deep cackle. I didn't know his full intentions or this whole places intentions but I doubted it was good. I stayed silent after that, finding no need in talking with this psychotic man. Really...I wondered who the crazy one between us really was. He was either Schizophrenic or psychotic although you can experience or go through a phase of psychosis if you have been diagnosed as schizophrenic. Who the hell is Jashin? Surely it's made up because I have never heard of a god named Jashin and or who has granted humans immortality. Immortality isn't something you can achieve unless you yourself are a god. This man was _not _a God. He was far from it. Going on how his going to cut out my guts then feed them to the pretty blonde, referring to Naruto. "-I'm sure you'll like seeing your little blonde eat you up! Maybe we should cut your di-" he was cut off by a door slamming hard against a wall. "Gaara!" I heard Naruto shout. I try to look around me but I couldn't, seeing as I was bound to a chair. Hear the sound of feet so I assumed that it was Naruto. "Get back here you little bitch, un!" More patters of feet.

"Deidara-senpai! Please don't use bad language!" The other tsk'd and grabbed Naruto, I think, away from wherever he was behind me. "Leader has given us orders and he told us to kill you if you cause too much trouble!" I heard a slight struggle before Naruto spoke up. "Let me go!" he shouts in panic and I wished I was beside him. But the lord was cruel and had a vendetta against us.

"Now; you're going to tell us where the Ichibi and Kyuubi are" Ichibi and Kyuubi? We don't know who and what that is… "You guys should know them as Shukaku and Kurama" Itachi mutters as he sees the confused looks on our faces. "I don't know any Shukaku and Kurama! Let us go!" Naruto shouts, trying his hardest to get away from the people holding him. "Please…just let us go…we don't know what you want…" Naruto pleads.

"I know who Shukaku is" I speak up looking down. "Of course you do…his you're beloved uncle that put you in that asylum." Hidan spoke lifting my face up roughly. "Now you will tell us where he is" He glares, getting closer to my face. "Now" I spit in his face. "I don't have to tell you anything" I glare back at him. "You little bitch!"

And right after the words he kicked me in my stomach, but I made no sounds. Nothing. "Tell us you little punk!" he shouts as he slaps me hard. And he carries on doing that shouting for me to tell him where my uncle is. Which I didn't even know.

"Enough, Hidan" Kakuzu, I'm guessing, speaks to the man beating me mercilessly. "He won't tell us now but we will get ways for him to tell us" the other male mumbles, his voice deep and downright freaky. "There is always ways"

…

**Naruto's POV**

They were hitting him and threatening him and I couldn't do anything to stop them. Not in this man's strong hold…" Please…let me go…I won't run away…just let me go to him" I plead but the man's hold around me only tightens. "Deidara, you can let him go" Itachi says with a nod and then I am let go. I instantly run up and hug Gaara who seemed t be bleeding quite a lot. I send a glare at the one named Hidan before taking off my shirt, not caring about the others, and cleaning his wounds.

"Naruto…Its okay, you don't need to do th-" he starts but I cut him off. "Shut up and let me clean them" he sighs but let's me clean them anyway. Why was he tied up and not me? "Please…bring me some hot water…if I don't clean these cuts properly they will infect…" I mumble. "Hidan get a bucket…you caused those wounds so it's only fair that you fetch the water"

The man, Hidan, 'tsk'd' but walked past us and out of the room. "Leave them…we will get information out of them tonight…" Itachi ordered the others. They nod their heads and leave. Except Itachi of course.

"Here's your water" Hidan says, putting a bowl of hot water next to me. After the water was placed infront of me both Hidan and Itachi left the room, locking us inside. I dip a part of my shirt in the warm water and watch as the blood on it washes into the water. I take the shirt and squeeze it to take some of the water out and bring it up to Gaara's face.

I start cleaning the cuts, getting a few hisses from Gaara. His lip was busted and he had a lot of little cuts littering his perfect skin… "Gaara…since they know you know about your uncle…their going to use extreme measure to get you to tell them about his whereabouts…Whatever method they use…Do not let out any information" I mumble as I feel tears well up in my eyes.

"Naruto…what are you going on about?" Gaara asks uneasily. "Gaara. Please just promise me you won't sell out your family"

"I promise" The red head mumbles as I clean the remains of his wounds.

**~The Institute~**

Everybody at the institute was restless. At least everybody in the basement. Temari and Kankuro were stressing about their brother and the same could be said for Kabuto, Sakura and Yakama, who were stressing about both Naruto and Gaara. They had no idea where they were and what those men were going to do to them. They were all on edge.

Sasuke and Sai were acting as if they weren't bothered but they were, Sasuke especially. He was worried for Naruto and then he was pissed that his brother had taken the blonde from him. He wanted to find their hideout and rip his brother's head off his body. He felt that the other Uchiha had no right to just barge in here and take 'his' Naruto. And he promised that if he found Naruto and he was damaged in any way… He would kill each single person that was involved with this whole mess. Painfully and Slowly.

Sakura was a mess. Her friends were gone and she couldn't do anything about it…It reminded her of the times with her dad where she was defenseless and couldn't stop him from doing the horrible stuff that he did to her. She wanted her friends back but again she was useless.

Sai was only worried about the blonde and red heads lives. Not what could possibly happen to them. Everything would be okay as long as they were alive…

Kabuto and Yakama were even more stressed due to the fact that they were being investigated by the police as they 'might' be possible suspects. But they were not. They would never wish anything like this to their patients…they would never wish this on anyone…

But even though they were all uneasy they all promised to find their two missing patients and bring justice to the people that took them.

_A/N:_

_Oh my! Its an update! Sorry that it has taken me soooooooo long to update…I really am sincerely sorry… Anyway…Things are going to be getting epic! And a little sick…Anyway…Please review…its motivation…and I need motivation if I am going to update weekly…which is what I want to do but alas, I have no motivation…so review! _

_Peace out_


	9. AN

Hi there fellow readers!

I'm really sorry but this story will be on hold for now. I am finding it rather hard to write for this fic but alas, i will continue someday...that is if some of you will still read it then.

Bye and sooo sorry for the inconvenience.

Deaths-Radiant-Flower


End file.
